Driver circuits may be used to control the light emitted by light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). For instance, a driver circuit may output a power signal to a light emitting element. Once a voltage drop across the light emitting element becomes greater than an activation voltage (i.e., a forward voltage) of the light emitting element, the light emitting element may emit light. The brightness of the light emitted by the light emitting element may be proportional to an average current level of the power signal.
In some examples, a system may include a plurality of light emitting elements that are dimmable either independently or in groups by a plurality of drivers. For instance, an adaptive front light system (uAFS) of a vehicle, a projector, a display screen, may include a plurality of a plurality of light emitting elements that are dimmable either independently or in groups by a plurality of drivers. In some examples, such as where the light emitting elements are LEDs, the cathodes of the LEDs may be commonly connected to the same ground (e.g., for high side drivers) or supply (e.g., for low side drivers) used by the drivers to drive the LEDs. As technology progresses, it may be desirable for systems to include more and more light emitting elements, which may result in an increase in the quantity of drivers included in the system whilst keeping the same footprint (e.g. increased resolution).